


El campeón domina

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, HARD, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Roxas uke, Sora seme, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: durante una visita a Twilight Town Sora se entera que es el campeonato de struggle a lo cual no duda en ingresar junto a Hayner y Roxas, sin embargo este ultimo tras ser el campeon del año pasado tiene el ego algo elevado, Sora decide ganar a como de lugar para poder darle una leccion aunque las cosas pueden salirse un poco de control entre ellos.





	El campeón domina

El cielo se encontraba despejado, el sol permanecía en lo alto mientras iluminaba una ciudad, los trenes hacían su sonido clásico, llegando a la estación de la torre símbolo de Twilight Town pero eso no era el único ruido presente, la gente estaba ya de por si emocionada, más bien, aquellos que disfrutan de los deportes se encontraban esperando ansioso por el atardecer, un joven alegre de cabellos castaños bajo de uno de los vagones, estirándose emocionado por haber vuelto a la ciudad después de tantas aventuras, sacando una carta y revisar la dirección se puso en marcha, revisaba las direcciones, pasaba un par de puestos, cada vez más y más ansioso

-¡Sora!-

Un grupo de voces le hizo voltear y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, un cuarteto de amigos lo habían esperado para recibirlo, Hayner, Pence, Olette y Roxas se aproximaron para saludarlo, cada uno vistiendo ropas adecuadas para la alta temperatura que se sentía en la ciudad, no pudo evitar saludar a cada uno emocionado, en especial al rubio que abrazo y este tuvo que forcejear para que lo soltara pues apretaba muy fuerte, riéndose todos se dirigieron a uno de los callejones, a su lugar de siempre donde su grupo se juntaba para descansar y entretenerse.

-Campeón del struggle tres veces seguidas, no está mal-dijo Sora admitiendo estar impresionado mientras Roxas sacaba pecho a modo de presumir.

-Solo espero poder bajar a este de su pedestal-menciono Hayner señalando con su pulgar al rubio que solo le miro de un modo algo burlón-Aunque es el menor de los males, si Seifer ganara, off, no quiero imaginar-murmuro mientras los presentes se reían suavemente.

-¿Aún sigue siendo un cretino?-cuestiono Sora recordando la mala impresión que este le había dado cuando lo conoció la primera vez, todos se vieron de modo algo cómplice y Olette saco su celular para mostrarle un video.

-El ya no es problema después del último campeonato-dijo Pence mientras una leve risa recorría al grupo, mientras el video avanzaba Sora entendió porque, se podía ver que declaraban a Roxas el ganador de ese torneo, alzaba el trofeo a modo de celebración mientras el supuesto chico malo de la ciudad había hecho una rabieta al perder, el castaño se cubrió la boca con las manos pero tampoco pudo evitar reírse, eso animaría a cualquiera sin duda alguna.

-Quizás yo también participe-menciono haciendo que todos lo miraran-Oigan, si vine hasta aquí puedo hacer algo más que solo ver-decía con su animada actitud de siempre ocasionando que Hayner lo abrazara del hombro.

-Tu y yo amigo, ¡juntos por el título!-dijo alzando su brazo animado siendo correspondido por este, Roxas sonrió de modo burlón solamente provocando más a aquel par, tras acompañar a inscribir al castaño decidieron dar una vuelta, matar el tiempo pero al encontrarse con Seifer y su banda los tres hicieron un acuerdo de patearle el trasero para quitarle esa actitud soberbia y molesta.

Habían unas gradas donde la gente estaba sentada, animando a sus favoritos, decidiendo entretenerse observando a jóvenes pelear en su deporte más popular, mientras el castaño miraba a su alrededor notaba a un grupo de personas animando personalmente para Roxas, este alzaba su mano saludándolos, teniendo confianza en sí mismo, algunas chicas llegaban a gritarle que lo amaban, imagino como estaría de incomodo pero casi le llego la boca al suelo cuando este les guiño un ojo de modo coqueto, aumentando las ilusiones de estas, ese fue un punto en que se sintió molesto, miro contra quien pelearía notando que era Hayner desde el inicio, miro de reojo al rubio, luego al otro que seguía siendo el centro de atención de esas jóvenes y apretó el puño, decidiéndose a ir con todo desde un inicio.

Los duelos eran emocionantes para la gente, mientras que Sora había logrado derrotar a Hayner en su encuentro, Roxas había derrotado con facilidad a Seifer, ganándose más adulaciones de parte de su grupo de admiradores, unos cuantos silbidos de parte de las chicas y el sentimiento de molestia en Sora crecía, su siguiente oponente fue un ex campeón bastante elegante, aun así dudaba de su habilidad por cómo le había pedido cuando estaban cerca que le dejara ganar, claro está que no lo hizo, más bien casi barrio el suelo con él, finalmente en un par de horas y otros conflictos este y el rubio llegaron a la final, sus tres amigos los animaban desde las gradas y entonces el animador dio la bienvenida a sus finalistas, solamente escuchar a esas mujeres perder la cabeza cuando mencionaron al rubio le hizo apretar su arma de struggle mas fuerte, ambos se vieron de frente, el rubio algo incómodo por como el otro parecía matarlo con la mirada, apenas dio el inicio ambos avanzaron para chocar sus armas, comenzando a evadir y realizar ataques ante los cuales la gente se inclinaba de la emoción, ambos golpeándose uno al otro, intentando sacar al otro del ring mientras el tiempo límite se acercaba.

Entonces el rubio se tambaleo.

Había pisado mal, el castaño al ver esa abertura no dudo en aprovecharla, arrojándose con todo para dar un golpe final y hacerlo salir de la zona, la gente se quedó en silencio impresionadas, hasta el mismo Roxas lo estaba por como aquello había sido con claro enojo, finalmente se escucharon los gritos de emoción, el anunciador diciendo que había un nuevo campeón y el castaño sonrió, alzando su arma para aceptar las ovaciones, Hayner y sus amigos ayudaron a Roxas a levantarse, notando que este estaba algo triste pero para no preocuparlos se forzó a sonreír, quedándose en su lugar mientras el trio iba a celebrarlo, viendo de reojo que su grupo de animadores ahora estaban más emocionados por el castaño, apretó su puño con algo de fuerza, aquello simplemente no le gusto.

Mientras el grupo iba avanzando Roxas se mantenía un poco más atrás, viendo algo molesto como el castaño cargaba el trofeo que solía ganar el, sintiéndose frustrado por como este le había derrotado, no quería aceptar que había sido su exceso de confianza, sus amigos hablaban animadamente con él, felicitándole, riéndose de como Seifer había estado aún más molesto por no llegar más allá de la primera ronda, finalmente Hayner diciéndole que se había conseguido unas fans, haciendo al castaño reírse algo apenado mientras el tiempo avanzaba, finalmente el celular de uno sonó, siendo una alarma en señal de que debían ir a trabajar.

-Bueno chicos, los vemos al rato-dijo Hayner mientras Pence y Olette se despedían también para cumplir con sus deberes, el castaño iba a avanzar pensando ir por un helado pero la mano del rubio le sujeto el hombro, deteniéndolo y haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

-Quiero la revancha-dijo apuntándole con su dedo molesto, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces por esa actitud, aun así al ver la determinación en los ojos del otro no pudo decir que no, a fin de cuentas había venido más que nada para poder pasar tiempo con este, sonriendo con su ánimo de siempre sujeto el arma dispuesto a combatir.

Mientras los golpes iban avanzando los resultados iban de derrota, victoria, derrota para cada uno, fue finalmente Roxas quien propuso darle algo más de emoción al juego, más bien un riesgo para intentar recuperar su orgullo al haber perdido el campeonato.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?, no será... ¿raro?-murmuro sin entender las nuevas condiciones que había puesto, juegos para determinar al ganador final, cada uno iría quitándose ropas cada vez que perdiera, el que quedara desnudo seria el perdedor, más aun, quedaría expuesto ante el otro y cualquiera que llegara a pasar.

-Claro, además, no te dará pena terminar sin nada ¿o sí?-le dijo de modo provocativo, tocando un nervio en el castaño que estrecho su mano con la de este, mostrando que no habría vuelta atrás desde ese punto.

Ambos con eso en mente se prepararon para iniciar, el primer juego sin embargo fue para Roxas, el castaño entendió la seriedad del asunto cuando se quedó descalzo, por ser de las islas estaba acostumbrado a andar así por lo que no le tomo mucha seriedad, respiro profundo, recordando el sentimiento de una batalla donde se juega todo tomo una postura más seria, aquello fue recompensado ganando el siguiente, ahora ambos descalzos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, una victoria más para Sora y la playera de Roxas quedo apartada, dejando su pecho expuesto y el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansioso, fue eso mismo que le llevo a perder y la suya también quedo de lado, ambos con el pecho expuesto no pudieron evitar compararse entre sí, bastantes similares a decir verdad, pero el castaño un poco más firme, conforme sus golpes iban chocando el sudor también caía por sus cuerpos, mostrando el esfuerzo que hacían y un mal paso llevaron a Roxas a perder sus pantalones, unos boxers de cuadros blancos y negros, una vista que por algún motivo aumento los ánimos del castaño, en la siguiente ronda sus ataques fueron más intensos, mas rápidos, el rubio le mantenía el paso pero la mirada del otro le distraía, lo veía demasiado intenso y por ello se descuidó, recibiendo un leve golpe en el pecho y retrocediendo debido a ello.

-Punto final-dijo el castaño de modo triunfante quitándose el sudor de la frente, notando como el rubio estaba agitado frente a él, sonrió sin poder evitar la emoción por su cuerpo, sujeto su arma y apunto con ella a los boxers de este-Quítatelos-ordeno mostrando que quería su premio.

Roxas se quedó sin palabras, lo miro esperando que fuera alguna broma, mas sin embargo en los ojos del otro no había algo así, más bien, creía ver un toque de lujuria en esos ojos azules, levantándose quiso negarse pero entonces el otro impaciente se acercó, sujetando la tela con sus manos, el otro hizo lo mismo, terminaron forcejearon un poco y finalmente se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, la ropa interior rasgada ahora estaba en manos de Sora, las mejillas del rubio se encendieron, estaba desnudo en mitad del campo de práctica, apresurado quiso cubrirse pero la arma de struggle del castaño se lo impidió.

-Okey okey tu ganas, eres mejor que yo, ahora dame mi ropa-le pidió estirando su mano, volteando la mirada hacia muchas partes temeroso de que lo vieran en tal situación.

-Mmm-el castaño se quedó pensándolo, su mirada no podía evitar recorrer el cuerpo del otro, notando la similitud de sus cuerpos, se sentía orgulloso creyendo que estaba un poco más firme, sin embargo él tenía su atractivo, sus ojos se quedaron bastantes segundos clavados en el pene de este, no tenía mal tamaño, comparándolo con el suyo no podía decir si era más grande o no, la única diferencia es que este tenía la punta aun cubierta, un pequeño montón de bellos rubios estaban en la base, no eran muchos Asi que imaginaba se afeitaba, se apeno por pensar eso pero no podía evitarlo, esa vista hacia su corazón latir acelerado, despertando un deseo en este y al mismo tiempo una necesidad, trago un poco de saliva, el leve calor que sentía antes ahora se había convertido en un ardor, uno que se acumulaba en su entrepierna, sabiendo bien que deseaba-Te propongo algo-sonrió tras haberlo pensado bien.

-¿Mmm?-

-Si tu ganas, te devolveré tus ropas y el trofeo, tampoco diré cuentas veces te gane-decía en tono algo burlón, provocando que rubio frunciera el ceño y sabía que había caído en su provocación-Pero si gano, obedecerás mis órdenes todo lo que queda del día-dijo mientras le recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro y comprendió donde iba el asunto.

-S-Sora-gimoteo sonrojado mientras el castaño le sonreía mostrando que no bromeaba, trago con algo de fuerza, no había nadie cerca aun, no sabía por cuanto seria Asi, pero era una oportunidad, no podía arruinarla-Acepto-fueron sus palabras mientras ambos tomaban distancia poniéndose en guardia.

Término por arruinarlo.

No era solo porque ya estaba cansado, sino que una parte de él estaba avergonzado, peleando desnudo, sintiendo su pene rebotar cuando saltaba o se movía rápido, como el castaño lo miraba era peor, le hacía sentir un escalofrió, uno entre temeroso y excitante que termino costándole el último punto. Por otro lado Sora no cabía en sí de felicidad, aquella curiosidad ahora se había tornado en un deseo, uno intenso que ya no podía disimular, sin embargo, el quería saborear el momento, guardo las ropas del rubio en su mochila, lo hizo igual con las que el perdió, pensando que debía estar en leve igualdad con él, 

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-fueron palabras que ocasionaron al rubio ponerse aún más tenso-No te tiraras atrás con tu palabra ¿o sí?-cuestiono en un tono de decepción, el rubio le enfrento la mirada y apretando el puño suspiro resignándose.

-Eres malvado-fueron sus palabras mientras lentamente comenzaba a caminar a su lado, sintiendo claramente que este le sonreía de modo burlón.

No pudo voltear a ver por la esquina si venia alguien, el castaño le había empujado, apenas comenzaron a caminar cubrió su entrepierna pero el otro separaba sus manos, con la cara roja sentía claramente la mirada de muchos sobre él, algunos niños le señalaban y se reían, solo esperando no fueran a martirizarlo por el resto de su vida, por otro lado Sora disfrutaba caminar delante de él o detrás, viendo claramente el trasero firme del rubio, de vez en cuando dándole golpes a este cuando alentaba el paso o se apresuraba mucho, Seifer se rio bastante cuando él y su banda lo encontraron, mas sin embargo el castaño tomo una leve venganza, usando su keyblade a escondidas de todos para quemarle el trasero a este, viéndolo correr y llorar, atrayendo más la atención que el rubio desnudo pues el más alto término sin pantalones y rodando en el suelo, gimiendo de alivio con sus nalgas algo tostadas, Roxas lo miro de reojo, agradeciendo en silencio y Sora le sonrió mientras seguían su caminata por la ciudad. Cuando pasaron por la estación fue peor, sentir todas esas miradas eran vergonzosas, mas como analizaban su cuerpo, cubría su entrepierna cuando el castaño no veía, ya no tanto por el temor de que vieran su parte privada, sino porque esta había comenzado a alzarse, comenzando a sentir calor y era por todo el ejercicio anterior, solía darse placer después de eso pero ahora no era posible y eso le estaba pasando cuenta, para su fortuna volvieron a la plaza donde había ocurrido el torneo, ahora solo se veían a unos jóvenes practicando en uno de los rincones sin estar atentos a su presencia.

-Eso no fue tan malo-sonrió Sora volteando a verlo, notando como este se removía curioso se acercó, este intento alejarse pero la pared tras él lo arrincono, el castaño sonrió y moviendo sus manos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que este se retorciera poco a poco y finalmente moviera sus manos para detenerlo, revelando su pene semierecto para la sorpresa del otro.

-Y-Yo puedo explicarlo-gimoteo avergonzado, notando la mirada del otro en aquello, pensando que iba a tener ahora una mala opinión de el no pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa cuando este sujeto su pene con algo firmeza.

-Asi que te gusta esto-susurro mientras el otro se ponía tenso al verse descubierto, el castaño movió su mano para masajear su verga, sintiendo como este temblaba pero no lo detenía, se relamió los labios y haciendo que se apoyara en una pared comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, logrando que su pene terminara de despertar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ver que estaba bien desarrollado le estaba emocionando demasiado-Eres un pervertido-susurro masajeando sus bolas suavemente, notando que no estaban tan pesadas, la idea de que se masturbara constantemente le gustaba.

-T-Tu también...lo eres-gemía mientras la cercanía de este lo estaba excitando más, comenzando a olvidar su alrededor y su anterior humillación, provocando que comenzará a desear más y gustándole que este tomara el mando.

-Mastúrbate, quiero verte hacerlo-susurro en su oído de modo provocador mientras este asentía, se separó para verlo sujetar su verga, acariciar la punta y con sus movimientos dejaba expuesta la punta para volver a colocarla-Mas rápido-indicó sin perderse detalle de la mano de este, como este obedecía con gusto, no perdía detalle del movimiento, poco a poco la punta se encontraba enrojecía por los estímulos, finalmente unas gotas comenzaron a salir y este sonrió-Detente-esa fue una orden cruel, el rubio gruño molesto por eso mientras el castaño sujetaba su mano libre y lamia sus dedos, tomándose su tiempo para provocarlo, verlo temblar y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose feliz de ser el culpable, lentamente los saco y acaricio una de sus nalgas con su mano-Estimula tu ano-le indico mientras el rostro del rubio se enrojecía mas, sin embargo no puso objeción, no podía cuando sabía que necesitaba liberarse, poniéndose de cunclillas llevo sus dedos entre sus nalgas, temblando al saber que estaban húmedos con la saliva del castaño se comenzó a acariciar frente a él, sabiendo que este lo disfrutaba y queriendo terminar lo más pronto posible los introdujo de golpe.

-¡Mmm!-se mordió sus labios, temblando por como aquel estimulo no era doloroso, era placentero pues su cuerpo estaba caliente, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, acariciando su interior frente al castaño, haciéndolo poco a poco más rápido y gimiendo suavemente, sin saber que eso estaba destrozando la cordura del otro, minutos pasaban, gemidos, suspiros, espasmos y finalmente la necesidad estaba llenándolo -Ahhhh....Sora por favor-le suplicaba mientras su pene le palpitaba chorreando, sabiendo que estaba al borde y le dolía no tocarse para intentar calmar esa ardiente necesidad, el castaño sonrió por esa imagen, no tenía precio.

-Tócate, acaba sobre ti mismo-no pudo evitar sonar emocionado, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le ardía, el rubio sin perder tiempo comenzó a masturbarse, moviendo aun sus dedos en su zona anal y fue cosa de segundos para que ambos estímulos lo llevaran a sus límites.

-¡¡Ahh!!-un gemido algo fuerte, uno que atrajo la atención de algunos jóvenes que se quedaron en shock, viendo como el rubio temblaba eyaculando sobre sí mismo, manchando su abdomen y su pecho con sus chorros de semen y este cerro los ojos avergonzado por gozarlo, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, aquel castigo ahora se había convertido en un nuevo deseo.

-Mírate nada más, ninguno pensaba que su ex-campeón era un pervertido-susurro mientras veía de reojo a los jóvenes irse del lugar, no sabía si dirían algo o se callarían, tampoco le importaba realmente en este punto.

-Sora-susurro aun agitado mientras este se agachaba para tocar su verga, recogiendo algo del semen en esta para lamerlo, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo, aquello le había excitado y el bulto en sus pantalones era una prueba más de eso, le indico seguirlo con la cabeza, llegaron a un callejón cercano a su lugar de siempre, cerca de una de las entradas para el subterráneo de la ciudad, el castaño se apoyó en la pared y sus pantalones cayeron, mostrando unos boxers rojos donde resaltaba su bulto algo húmedo.

-Quítamelo-sus palabras estaban cargadas de deseo, el rubio sonrojado obedeció, sujeto el elástico y apenas lo bajo el pene erecto de Sora salió rebotando, aliviado de ser libre, Roxas no pudo evitar fijarse en el al tenerlo tan cerca, la punta estaba descubierta además de tener un buen tamaño y grosor, las bolas de este estaban algo grandes, señal de no haberse atendido en días y unos pocos bellos castaños estaban en la base del pene, el castaño se sintió feliz de que pusiera atención a su arma especial-Chúpalo-una orden firme y deseosa, Roxas se le quedo mirando unos momentos, sintiendo como este apoyaba su mano en su hombro, presionándolo suavemente el rubio se guio y cayo de rodillas, Sora apoyo su pene erecto en los labios de este, frotando suavemente, gimiendo deseoso y más aún cuando vio que este abría su boca.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, sentía como la punta era estimulada por la lengua de este, pequeñas y cariñosas chupadas, sintió las manos de este en sus nalgas, apretándolas, indicando que se mantuviera firme y entonces Roxas comenzó a meter en resto en su húmeda cavidad oral, llegando hasta donde podía lo saco y volvió a meterlo, chupándolo lentamente para saborearlo y después moviendo su cabeza mas rápido, queriendo darle lo que este había pedido tanto.

-Ahh...eso es, mas, más rápido-le indicaba viéndolo mover su cabeza, tragando todo el largo que podía pero para él no era suficiente, sus caderas se movieron, queriendo retomar el control las mecía cada vez más y más rápidamente, finalmente dando un movimiento agresivo y metiéndola toda, sacando su lengua del gusto, disfrutando la sensación de toda su verga en la boca de este, la nariz hundida en sus bellos y sus bolas golpeando su mentón conforme sus movimientos aumentaban.

-¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo Roxas sufriendo una leve arcada, las estocadas fueron más y más rápido, haciendo su garganta ceder poco a poco, sus reflejos ya no funcionaban mientras Sora sujetaba su cabello, moviéndose mas y mas rápido, obligándolo a mantenerse firme y dejarlo usar su boca para satisfacerse.

Finalmente Sora no aguanto sus gemidos, sus mejillas enrojecieron por como ahora el placer se mezclaba con el morbo, sabiendo que si no se callaba quizás sus amigos lo verían, sin embargo eso mismo lo ponía tan duro, saber que tenía al rubio de rodillas, dándole placer, teniendo los ojos cerrados en señal de que estaba gozando chupar su pene hizo que comenzará a soltar presemen, sus caderas se movieron más fuerte, queriendo alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Me vengo-gruño mientras le sujetaba los cabellos con firmeza, impidiendo que se alejara, moviéndose más y más rápido hasta soltar un gemido, uno que no intento retener y disfruto soltar en alto mientras chorro tras chorro de semen salía para llegar a la garganta de Roxas, obligándolo a tragárselo, experimentar un sabor algo fuerte pero que aun así le hizo tener una erección, el rubio no pudo evitar gemir ahogadamente, acariciando su verga erecta mientras el castaño sacaba la suya de su boca, apuntándole a su rostro y así mancharlo con los últimos chorros.

-Ahh......Ahh increíble-el rubio gemía agitado, moviendo su lengua para relamer sus labios, recogiendo gotas del semen del otro para tragarlas, el castaño se arrodilló, con su mano suavemente le acaricio el rostro, recogiendo su semen para humedecer sus dedos, con su otra mano estimulaba su pene, aun estando duro y necesitado, señal de que esto no acababa.

-Ponte contra la pared-le indicó mientras notaba como este también estaba excitado, necesitando más y el sin duda se lo daría, el rubio se levantó, puso sus manos contra la pared cercana dándole la espalda y Sora le dio una fuerte nalgada, disfrutando el sonido y como este había gemido-Sepáralas-ordeno algo desesperado, necesitando tomarlo cuanto antes, Roxas obedeció sin chistar, separo sus nalgas con sus manos mientras lo miraba sobre su hombro, enseñándole su ano y el castaño con sus dedos húmedos lo toco, lo acaricio y sin perder tiempo los introdujo en este, notando que no ofrecían tanta resistencia y eso decía que no era virgen -Mira esto, déjame adivinar, ¿Hayner?-susurro sintiéndose algo celoso y metiendo sus dedos más profundos, abriéndolo y sacándole un agudo gemido al rubio.

-S-Si-admitió mientras este seguía tocando aquella zona, humedeciéndola con su semen, sintiendo esas paredes anales calentarse por el deseo, no perdió más tiempo y los saco, el rubio cerro los ojos sabiendo que sería toda la preparación que tendría, por él estaba bien, pues ya comenzaba a sentir picazón en la zona producto del deseo de tenerlo dentro, este fue aún más grande cuando el blade del pene de Sora se apoyó en su entrada, avisando que este ocurriría.

-Aquí va-dijo mientras hacía presión, tuvo que hacerlo antes de que el agujero de Roxas cediera y se abriera, dejándole meter la punta y se mordió los labios, esa estrechez y calor solamente le invitaban a mas, fue metiendo el resto, frotando las paredes anales del rubio con su dura verga, sintiendo como el rubio estaba tenso pero no le importo, aplico más fuerza, frotando ese interior a que lo aceptara, lo soportará y a cada centímetro que entraba sentía que enloquecería, cuando estuvo hasta la base dentro del finalmente pudo cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar.

-Ahh.....ahhh- gemía Roxas agitado mientras temblaba, sintiendo como el otro lo abrazaba, le besaba sus mejillas para calmarle, quedándose quietos, el rubio acostumbrándose al tamaño y el castaño gozando el momento, alzando la mirada al cielo para volver a fijarla en Roxas, dispuesto a hacerle saber quién era el campeón ahora -¡Ahh!-un gemido más sonoro salió de los labios del rubio cuando recibió una intensa estocada, haciendo sus piernas temblar, más cuando se fueron uniendo una y otra más.

-Más fuerte-le ordeno dándole una nalgada, sintiendo claramente como este se apretaba más por eso, sujetando sus caderas comenzó a meter y sacar su erección a un ritmo más acelerado, en pocos minutos ambos se mecían de modo sincronizado, buscando que la verga erecta del castaño llegara aún más profundo en el interior del rubio.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Ahhh Sora!-gemía cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo el éxtasis de ser penetrado, el morbo y la emoción de poder ser atrapado mientras su propia erección rebotaba por los constantes movimientos de cadera del otro contra las suyas.

-¡Eso es!, ¡gime mi nombre!-le ordenaba sin medir su volumen, sintiendo como este se aferraba más fuerte a la pared, mecía sus caderas y soltaba un grito de placer, esa fue la señal que Sora esperaba, una que mostraba que finalmente había tocado su próstata, ocasionándole espasmos y que se apretara más, viéndolo agitarse a cada momento y sin aviso alguno saco su pene palpitante de él.

-¡No!, ¡no lo saques!-palabras desesperadas que salieron del rubio, viendo molesto y confundido al castaño que se masturbaba lenta y calmadamente.

-Suplícalo-le ordeno acariciando su verga suavemente con sus dedos, viendo con gusto como la mirada de este estaba opacada por placer y fija únicamente en esa parte, saber que era el causante solamente aumentaba su excitación, tanto que su pene le dolía, exigiendo volver a entrar en el joven frente a él.

-Sora-le llamo provocativamente, se puso en cuatro patas en el suelo alzando su trasero hacia él y separando sus piernas al igual que sus nalgas, mostrándole como su ano estaba contrayéndose, suplicando que volvieran a estimularlo –Follame, mete tu enorme pene aquí-fueron sus palabras en un fingido llanto de desesperación, aun así el castaño no lo dudo en cumplir, sujetando sus brazos se acercó y sin consideración volvió a clavarse en el ano de este, soltando ambos un grito fuerte y ronco de deseo para volver a moverse, buscando retomar el ritmo frenético de antes, recuperando ese torrente de placer que los llevaba a dejar sus voces salir nada más.

En aquel callejón se podían escuchar sus cuerpos chocando, las bolas de Sora impactando las nalgas de Roxas, como el rubio gemía cada vez más y más de modo agudo, señalando que el castaño estaba golpeando los puntos correctos para hacerlo enloquecer, este por otro lado estaba en un paraíso de placer, dejando que sus deseos oscuros se cumplieran, buscando su placer personal, como el joven bajo él estaba retorciéndose por sus acciones lo llevaban a perder el control, clavándose más y más fuerte en esas apretadas paredes anales, generando una fricción más intensa que lo llevo a chorrear presemen dentro de él, sus manos se aferraron al pecho de Roxas, acariciándolo, delineándolo con sus dedos, tocando sus pezones y su abdomen, aumentando su excitación por aquel cuerpo a su disposición, finalmente ambos alcanzaron el límite de sus cansados cuerpos, llamando el nombre del otro ambos sintieron como se tensaban y finalmente sus cuerpos se relajaban ante la anhelad liberación, el pene de Sora se hincho levemente para expulsar su semen con fuerza, chorro tras chorro que le generaban espasmos de gusto, vaciándose en el interior del rubio y llenándolo sin detener sus movimientos, ocasionando que este temblara, hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus brazos y piernas le sujetaran y no cayera, sintiendo claramente como su interior era marcado por el cálido semen de Sora mientras el suyo salía con fuerza, manchando el suelo bajo el, dándole un estímulo que le llevo a sacar la lengua en un reflejo de éxtasis, varios segundos duro ese maravilloso momento, el castaño se abrazó a él, apegando su pecho a la espalda de este, sintiendo sus cuerpos sudados pero sin importarle realmente.

-Ahhh...ahhh Roxas-susurro su nombre mientras lo miraba, notando como este se mantenía para soportar el peso de ambos, el rubio volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa, este le correspondió el gesto, ambos habían disfrutado la experiencia sin duda alguna, se quedaron así, disfrutando el calor del otro mientras el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Mmm-gimoteo Roxas de modo suave cuando este salió de su interior, soltó un suave gemido, simplemente se quedó con su trasero alzado, dándole una vista de cómo lo había dejado-Ahh-gimió cuando este le mordió una de sus nalgas, dejando sus dientes marcados, mostrando que había sido tomado, se relamió los labios y le dio una nalgada

-Vamos a tu casa-una petición más que una orden, el rubio saco fuerzas para levantarse, sintiendo sus piernas muy pesadas después de haber sido follado de tal manera, un punto más para el orgullo del castaño, este recogió sus ropas y las guardo también, ofreciéndole su mano para ponerse en camino y siendo correspondido.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su lugar Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acariciaba de vez en cuando su trasero, el semen del castaño había comenzado a salir de su agujero aun abierto, cayendo lentamente de entre sus piernas, dándole leves escalofríos mientras el castaño al notarlo acaricio su trasero sin pena, con su pene flácido pero aun húmedo caminaba a su lado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo comenzó a hablar con él, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas avergonzadas o escandalizadas de la gente que llegaban a encontrarse en su camino, más bien, disfrutaba de eso pues alimentaba su orgullo, dejaba en claro que había sido el quién había manchado de tal manera al rubio y este intentaba cubrirse el rostro, no lo dejaba pues quería que vieran todos que se había follado a su ex-campeón.

Una vez en el apartamento ambos cayeron en la cama, recuperando el aliento por el ejercicio, sexo y emociones fuertes recientes que habían experimentado, se miraron de reojo y aun a pesar de todo se rieron suavemente, no les importó si salían en alguna noticia, un escándalo, incluso si los reconocían en la calle, simplemente eran jóvenes, podían alegar de robo y acoso para encubrir cualquier cosa, sin embargo el castaño estaba ansioso de poder experimentar nuevamente algo así algún día, sintió como la cama se movió, el rubio beso sus labios haciéndole sonrojar, separándose al poco tiempo y viéndolo de un modo provocativo le dijo que se daría una ducha, sin esperar palabras se retiró, Sora se quedó mirando la puerta abierta del baño, comenzó a escuchar el agua y su mirada se desvió al reloj, notando que eran cerca de las 8, sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba, ingreso al baño notando al rubio lavándose en la regadera, sin pedir permiso ni nada entro con él, acorralándolo en la pared con sus brazos, viéndose de frente mientras se relamía los labios, dispuesto a disfrutar lo que quedaba de su dominio sobre el otro, aun así él podía decirlo, el rubio había disfrutado ser dominado por él, eso le parecía excelente, pues habían aun varios lugares de la ciudad que no habían recorrido y la noche era joven, estaba en su derecho.

Después de todo, él era el campeón ahora


End file.
